Sex Before Love (SBL)
by ayanorin96
Summary: Its about the cool Toru Yamashita who met his first love for the first time, Rin Ayano (XD)


Cast : Toru Yamashita as Toru_-kun_

Ayano Rin as Rin_-chan_

Morita Takahiro as Taka_-kun_

Ryota Kohama as Ryota_-kun_

Tomoya Kanki as Tomoya_-kun_

Toru tetap menjalani hari-hari biasa sebagai siswa SMA anggota ekskul IT. Cowok tampan yang dingin itu sebetulnya sudah memiliki cukup banyak penggemar di kalangan siswi di sekolahnya, baik adik kelas maupun yang seangkatan. Bahkan setahun yang lalu—ketika ia duduk di tingkat 2— ada kakak kelasnya yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Toru. Namun cowok jangkung itu tetap cuek dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya.

"Hoi Toru-kun!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dari timur koridor utama sekolah. Seorang cowok berambut ikal dengan postur tubuh yang lebih 'mungil' menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Taka?", Toru menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dengan dingin, seperti biasa.

"Hari ini bisakah kau menemaniku kumpul bersama anggota klub futsal? Untuk hari ini saja", pinta Taka tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya ia meminta Toru untuk menemaninya kumpul klub.

" 'Kan sudah ada Tomoya_-kun_ dan Ryota_-kun_ di klub itu? Lagipula aku lelah sekali hari ini karena tadi baru saja membuat project bersama anggota ekskul IT yang lain", Toru mencoba menolaknya secara halus

"Ayolah, ini bukan karena Tomoya_-kun_ atau yang lainnya. Karena sehabis ini aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kamiya_-sensei_", Taka dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal memintanya dengan sangat. Selama ini ia memang selalu membutuhkan bantuan Toru untuk mengerjakan tugas pelajaran IT dari Kamiya_-sensei_.

"Sepulang sekolah sebelum kita mengerjakan tugas aku akan mentraktirmu makan okonomiyaki, oke?"

"Hmm… baiklah aku akan membantumu…", Toru akhirnya mau membantu sahabat mungilnya itu karena kasihan, apalagi ia sampai menawarinya makan okonomiyaki gratis. Ya, dia harus tetap membantu Taka walaupun saat itu matahari hampir tenggelam dan langit mulai memperlihatkan semburat jingganya.

Dengan langkah yang cekatan mereka menyusuri koridor lantai 1 menuju ruangan besar yang biasa disebut ruang olahraga. Taka mendahuluinya memasuki ruangan yang terlihat seperti bangsal itu dan menghampiri sekumpulan anak-anak anggota klub futsal yang sedang rapat di sudut kanan ruangan. Toru mengikutinya dari belakang dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku penonton tak jauh dari tempat Taka dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul. Ternyata di situ tak hanya ada anggota klub futsal, beberapa anggota klub cheerleader juga sedang berlatih. Mereka melompat dengan sangat energik membentuk gerakan-gerakan yang indah. Melihat klub cheerleader itu, ia jadi teringat salah satu adik kelasnya—anggota cheerleader— yang naksir dirinya. Namun, Toru tidak melihat anak itu sedang berlatih.

Sekilas terdengar sang pelatih memandu gerakan para anggota dan terkadang mengoreksi gerakan salah satu cewek yang gerakannya terkesan loyo. Entah apa yang membuat Toru terus memperhatikan para anggota cheerleader itu. Mereka semua memang energik dan sangat menarik, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang cewek yang berdiri di barisan tengah. Diantara keduabelas kawannya yang lain hanya dia yang berhasil menyita perhatian Toru. Sebelumnya ia memang cukup sering melihat cewek itu. Setahunya dia itu siswi kelas 2-3, namun sayangnya ia belum tahu siapa namanya. Secara fisik, Toru melihatnya sebagai cewek yang… cantik rupanya. Gerakan tubuhnya sangat lentur dan energik, dan setiap kali ia melompat rambutnya yang hitam panjang dan poni model strawberrynya itu terusik, membuat cewek itu semakin terlihat mempesona di mata Toru. Ia tak menyadari kalau cewek itu juga sekilas memperhatikannya. Saat cewek berambut panjang itu istirahat sejenak, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Toru, dengan reflek ia melempar senyuman manisnya ke arah cowok yang juga terkenal karena talentanya dalam bermain gitar.

Tak terasa sudah pukul 6 sore. Toru masih terpaku di bangku penonton, masih memandangi anggota klub cheerleader yang baru saja selesai latihan. Ia tak menyadari kalau Taka, Tomoya, dan Ryota sudah berdiri di sampingnya sedaritadi.

"Uwaa, aku tak menyangka ternyata Toru_-kun_ yang dingin naksir anggota cheerleader", goda Tomoya sambil cengar-cengir dengan ekspresinya yang _innocence_.

"Daritadi kita memperhatikanmu sedang melamun sendirian. Pantas saja kau tidak risih menungguku. Biasanya 'kan kau paling tidak sabaran kalau disuruh menunggu lama", Taka ikut menimpali dan Ryota mengangguk setuju. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Toru langsung memasang ekspresi yang polos seolah tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi,

"Ah, tidak juga. Daripada tak ada aktivitas lain", ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruang olahraga bersama ketiga kawannya itu. Mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Toru dan Taka yang mampir dahulu ke restoran okonomiyaki seperti yang dijanjikan sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai membantu Taka mengerjakan tugasnya, Toru benar-benar kelelahan dan setibanya di rumah ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Besok aku akan mencoba melihat cewek itu lagi…", gumam Toru. Kebetulan besok ada kumpul ekskul IT, dan kalau ia tidak salah dengar tadi sang pelatih cheerleader mengumumkan bahwa besok ada latihan tambahan. Toru sudah merencanakan untuk melihat cewek itu kembali setelah kegiatannya beres.

"Kau terlanjur membuatku terpesona…"

Keesokan harinya setelah ia menggarap project bersama anggota ekskul IT yang lain, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang olahraga untuk memastikan para anggota cheerleader sedang berlatih. Ternyata dugaannya benar, mereka memang sedang berlatih. Seperti biasanya terlihat cewek-cewek itu sedang melompat dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan energik di tengah lapangan basket. Toru langsung menempati bangku penonton di tingkat kedua. Agar tidak kelihatan melamun sendiri, ia terkadang menyibukkan diri dengan game Resident Evil di Galaxy Tab nya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah dua belas anggota cheerleader itu. Perasaannya senang ketika ia melihat cewek berponi strawberry itu juga sedang latihan. Tidak sia-sia Toru meluangkan waktunya ke ruang olahraga. Cewek itu mengenakan seragam cheerleader ketat berlengan panjang dengan rok sekitar dua puluh senti di atas lutut. Warna pakaiannya itu merah mencolok dengan corak garis hitam.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, para anggota cheerleader itu selesai latihan. Toru masih sabar menunggu cewek itu untuk kemudian ia ajak berkenalan. Setelah terlihat ia dan beberapa cewek lainnya selesai membereskan diri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan, Toru langsung bersiap-siap memasukkan Galaxy Tab nya ke dalam ransel hitam dan berjalan keluar setelah mereka semua keluar. Di luar ruangan ia melihat cewek itu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang cowok itu langsung menghampirinya.

"_Anoo_… _Konbanwa_…"

Cewek yang sudah mengganti baju latihannya dengan seragam sekolah itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Ia menyadari bahwa kini Toru sudah berada di sampingnya.

"_K-Konbanwa_"

"_Gomen_ _ne_ sudah membuatmu terkejut. _Eetto_… boleh aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?", ujar Toru agak canggung

"Hmm.. ya tentu. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?", Toru langsung mengarahkan pembicaraan _to the point_

Cewek itu melirik ke cowok jangkung di sampingnya dan menjawab, "Namaku Ayano Rin, atau kau boleh memanggilku Rin_-chan_. Kalau tidak salah kau ini Toru-_senpai_?"

"Ah, jangan memanggilku _senpai_. Panggil saja aku Toru_-kun_ agar terdengar lebih luwes", mereka pun saling berjabat tangan tanda berkenalan. Setelah itu mereka saling bertukar informasi mengenai diri mereka dan lama kelamaan mereka mengobrol dengan asyiknya.

"_Tokorode_, kau pulang ke arah mana?", tanya Toru ketika mereka sudah sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Ke daerah dekat stasiun. Kalau Toru_-kun_?"

"Aku pulang ke arah Taman Amagahara. Mau kuantar sampai ke rumah?", Toru mencoba menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Rin_-chan_.

"Ah, tidak.. ehm.. _arigatou_, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok", Rin_-chan_ menolak dan melirik jam tangan merahnya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam.

"Hmm.. _jaa_.. kita berpisah di sini ya. _Mata ne~_!", sebenarnya Toru agak kecewa karena Rin_-chan_ memilih pulang sendiri. Tapi tak apalah, besok-besok ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan cewek yang kini sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

Kini Toru sudah bisa mengingat jadwal Rin_-chan_ latihan cheerleader, yaitu setiap hari Selasa dan Rabu pukul 4 sore. Satu hal yang ia syukuri yaitu jadwal latihannya tidak berbentrokan dengan ekskul IT nya, jadi selama 2 hari itu ia bisa bertemu dengan cewek _kawaii_ itu. Satu minggu kemudian, tepatnya hari Selasa, kebetulan Taka kembali meminta Toru untuk menemaninya kumpul klub futsal. Kali ini Toru tidak menolak tawarannya karena ia tahu Rin_-chan_ pasti berlatih cheerleader hari ini. Dan benar saja, Rin_-chan_ dengan seragam cheerleader merah hitamnya sedang berlatih dengan energik, dan membuat hormon libido Toru memuncak kini.

"Toru, ayo kita pulang", Taka dan dua kawannya –Ryota dan Tomoya— mengajak Toru untuk pulang bersama-sama.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja, aku ada janji dengan seseorang", tidak biasanya Toru menolak ajakan kawan-kawannya itu, membuat Tomoya bergurau bahwa Toru sedang ada kencan dengan anggota cheerleader. Cowok cool itu tidak menggubris kawannya yang hobi cengengesan itu lebih lanjut, walaupun tebakannya memang benar. Kali ini Toru akan mengobrol dengan Rin_-chan_ kembali, namun dengan sesuatu yang berbeda…

Tidak biasanya pula sebagian besar anggota cheerleader pulang cepat kecuali Rin_-chan_ dan dua orang lainnya yang masih membereskan barang-barang mereka. Toru masih menunggu Rin_-chan_ dengan sabar, sampai ia benar-benar sendirian. Setelah mereka semua keluar dari ruang olahraga, Toru langsung menghampiri Rin_-chan_ di luar ruangan.

"_Konbanwa_ Rin_-chan_…", sapa Toru sembari tersenyum kepada cewek itu.

"Ah, _konbanwa_ Toru_-kun_. Kenapa kau belum pulang?", Rin_-chan_ berjalan agak tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor sambil membereskan isi tas ranselnya.

"Karena aku menunggumu. Lagipula kenapa kau belum mengganti bajumu?"

"Oh, ternyata kau menungguku. _Gomen_ telah membuatmu menunggu. Hari ini kami latihan cukup melelahkan, makanya teman-temanku buru-buru pulang karena ingin cepat istirahat di rumah. Aku ganti baju di kamar mandi saja"

"_Sou ka_… kelihatannya kau haus, mau minum?", Toru menawari Rin_-chan_ minuman rasa jeruk, yang diam-diam sudah ia tambahkan obat bius yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Taka kemarin.

"_Arigatou_ _ne~_. Aku haus sekali hari ini",Rin_-chan_ berterima kasih dan langsung meminumnya. Namun tak lama kemudian badannya terasa lemas dan ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Toru langsung menggotongnya dan membawanya ke dalam ruang kelas terdekat yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Dengan cekatan ia langsung membaringkan cewek _kawaii_ itu di atas meja guru.

"Ternyata dia sudah lemas sekarang…", Toru menyeringai penuh gairah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meraba tubuh Rin_-chan_ yang lembut dengan seragam cheerleadernya yang ketat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hormonnya semakin menggelora ketika meraba paha dan payudara cewek itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Toru langsung melepas baju latihan Rin_-chan_ dengan menarik resleting yang terletak dipunggungnya lalu menarik bagian lengan dan badannya satu persatu. Tentu saja ia juga melepas kemeja seragamnya untuk kemudian menikmati tubuh Rin_-chan_.

Rin_-chan_ mendesah. Ia memang tidak sampai pingsan, kesadarannya masih ada meski dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas. Karena Toru sudah tak dapat menahan gairahnya, ia langsung merobek bra dan celana dalam milik cewek berambut panjang itu. Setelah tubuh Rin_-chan_ tidak tertutup oleh apapun, dengan posisinya di atas cewek itu ia langsung meremas kedua payudaranya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Itu membuat hormonnya semakin meningkat, apalagi ketika Rin_-chan_ semakin mendesah-desah dibuatnya. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Toru langsung menjilati payudaranya yang kenyal dengan diselingi melumat bibirnya yang manis.

Setelah ia puas memainkan bagian payudara, ia melanjutkannya dengan meraba-raba vagina cewek itu. Rasanya sungguh lembut dan Toru baru tahu kalau ternyata ia masih _virgin_. Ah _yokatta_, gumamnya. Cowok tampan dengan poni lemparnya itu bersyukur kalau Rin_-chan_ belum pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menjilati bagian luar vaginanya dan lama kelamaan membuat Rin_-chan_ mulai meronta walau dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa.

Toru memposisikan dirinya di atas Rin_-chan_ seperti semula. Ketika ia memposisikan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Rin, ia membelai wajah lembut yang mempesona itu dari pipi kanannya dan belaian itu berhenti di kedua bibir cewek itu. Toru langsung melumat kembali bibirnya yang kemerahan itu, cukup lama karena ia sangat menikmatinya, dan tangannya yang nakal kembali meraba kedua payudaranya dan kini memainkan kedua putingnya yang kecoklatan. Ia yakin dengan itu hormon Rin_-chan_ juga ikut meningkat.

Setelah puas merangsang, Toru langsung menyusul melepas celana panjangnya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang panjang dan besar. Hal itu membuat Rin_-chan_ menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya karena ia belum pernah melihat organ kelamin laki-laki secara langsung. Kemudian Toru menggesek-gesekkan penisnya diantara kedua payudara Rin_-chan_. Perlahan ia melihat mata cewek dihadapannya mulai berkaca-kaca dan semakin mendesah hendak menolak perlakuan Toru kepadanya itu. Tapi Toru tidak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya sampai hormonnya semakin memuncak.

Ketika sudah mencapai puncak orgasme, Toru merasakan kini penisnya semakin menegang. Sudah saatnya ia memasukkan organ kelaminnya itu ke dalam vagina Rin_-chan_ yang masih virgin itu. Belum sampai ia melanjutkan aksinya, Rin_-chan_ tiba-tiba berkata dengan suaranya yang berbisik,

"Kenapa Toru_-kun_ tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Padahal diam-diam aku naksir kepadamu…",

Toru terkejut. Ia tak menyangka ternyata cewek itu juga memiliki rasa suka kepadanya. Mendengar hal tersebut, Toru tidak menghentikan aksinya. Justru ia semakin bergairah dibuatnya. Kini penisnya sudah berada tepat di dalam vagina Rin_-chan_, lalu ia menggerakkan organ kelaminnya keluar-masuk kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Terkadang ia mendekatkan wajanya pada Rin_-chan_ dan melakukan _kissing_. Saat itu cowok tampan itu semakin merasakan spermanya hendak keluar.

"Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Aku juga naksir padamu, aku mencintaimu Rin_-chan_. Kalau kau menerima cintaku, aku akan mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam vaginamu. Tapi jika kau menolak, aku akan mengeluarkan spermaku di atas tubuhmu", ujar Toru dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tak terasa mereka melakukan hubungan seks selama satu jam.

Rin_-chan_ masih mendesah-desah. Namun kali ini ia tersenyum, ia mulai menikmati hubungan seks yang Toru lakukan kepadanya.

"Ah… ehm…. aku menerima cintamu, setulus hatiku…."

Tepat ketika Rin_-chan_ menjawab, sperma Toru langsung mendesak keluar dan mulai membanjiri vagina cewek itu. Saking banyaknya sperma yang keluar, bagian luar vaginanya juga berlumuran cairan kental itu.

"Ah… Toru_-kun_.. sudah.. hentikan.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… hentikan…", rupanya Rin_-chan_ mulai kesakitan. Dengan suara yang masih terdengar lemas, ia mencoba menghentikan aksi Toru.

"Oh, baiklah… aku akan menghentikannya…", Toru langsung menarik penisnya keluar vagina perlahan. Ketika matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Rin_-chan_, ia jadi teringat ketika ia pertama kali menatap mata cewek _kawaii_ itu di lapangan basket—saat latihan cheerleader—, memang cinta yang ia rasakan hingga saat ini. Seandainya Taka tidak memintanya menemani kumpul klub futsal, Toru tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Rin_-chan_. Ia langsung mencium kening cewek yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Betapa terkejutnya ketika Toru melihat jam dinding kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Samar-samar cahaya bulan menerangi ruangan kelas yang hanya diisi cowok yang kini sedang berusaha mencari sapu tangan di dalam ranselnya, bersama seorang cewek yang masih terbaring lemas di atas meja guru.

Cowok dengan poni lempar hitamnya itu sibuk mengelap tubuhnya dan tubuh Rin_-chan_ yang berlumuran sperma dengan sapu tangan biru tuanya. Memang terlihat menjijikkan ketika melihat sapu tangan itu penuh dengan cairan kental yang transparan. Toru langsung melipat sapu tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik hitam lalu menyelipkannya ke dalam ransel. Setelah itu ia mulai mengenakan kembali seragam sekolahnya. Sedangkan Rin_-chan_ baru bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

"_Gomen_ aku telah merobek pakaian dalammu. Besok aku akan menggantinya…", Toru berdiri di hadapan Rin_-chan_ yang sedang mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya dari dalam tas.

"_Ii desu yo_, kebetulan aku bawa cadangannya kok…", kini kesadaran Rin_-chan_ sudah pulih, tubuhnya sudah tidak begitu lemas. Ia mengenakan bra dan celana dalam putihnya satu persatu, lalu mulai mengenakan kemeja putih dengan pita merah dan rok biru tuanya.

"Hari sudah semakin gelap. Ayo kita pulang. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, karena aku khawatir jika kau berjalan sendirian di malam hari", ujar Toru sembari melihat keadaan sekitar. Untunglah tidak ada penjaga sekolah yang sedang berkeliling.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, mereka berdua langsung keluar ruangan kelas dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar sekolah dengan cekatan. Tak diduga-duga, Rin_-chan_ menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Toru dan menggandeng lengan kanannya.

"Tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu kepadaku", ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut

"Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya?", Toru sekilas menyunggingkan senyum genitnya.

"Aku tak bisa menggambarkan dengan kata-kata. Karena ini pengalaman pertamaku…", Rin_-chan_ tersenyum malu membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya sejam lalu.

Mereka sudah tiba di perempatan jalan dan Toru menanyakan pada kekasihnya itu ke arah mana ia pulang karena cowok itu benar-benar akan menemaninya pulang. Awalnya Rin_-chan_ menolak, tapi ia luluh juga. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah jalan yang sudah sangat lengang.

"_Anoo_.. Rin_-chan_…"

Toru berhenti di samping lampu jalan. Rin_-chan_ menoleh ke samping

"Ada apa Toru_-kun_?"

Toru mendekap kekasihnya tiba-tiba. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin_-chan_. Cewek itu merasakan nafas Toru mendera di wajahnya.

"_Aishiteru_…"

Bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Toru melumat bibir manis Rin_-chan_ yang berwarna kemerahan itu. Lidah mereka saling bertukar dengan mesra, terasa hangat. Mereka begitu menikmati saat-saat romantis seperti itu. Rambut hitam Toru sebagian mengenai wajah Rin_-chan_.

"_Aishiteru_…", Rin_-chan_ juga mengucapkan kata yang sama pada kekasihnya itu sebelum mereka mulai melangkah ke sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih dengan tiang berwarna biru. Di balik pagarnya yang berwarna senada dengan tiang rumah, ternyata telah berdiri sesosok wanita paruh baya.

"Rin_-chan_, kenapa kau pulang malam sekali?", tanyanya dengan nada yang khawatir

"_Eetto_… _Gomen nasai _Ayano-san, tadi kami sedang mengerjakan project IT bersama, karena besok tugasnya dikumpulkan", Toru mencoba berbohong pada ibu Rin_-chan_.

"Iya _kaachan_… _gomen_ telah membuatmu khawatir…", Rin_-chan_ juga mengungkapkan nada penyesalan pada ibunya itu.

"Rin_-chan_, aku pulang dulu ya. Ayano-san, _shitsurei shimasu_", Toru langsung berpamitan pada keluarga Ayano itu.

"_Tokorode_, _arigatou_ sudah mengantar anakku sampai ke sini ya! _Ki o tsukete ne_!", ibu Rin_-chan_ dengan ramah berterimakasih pada seseorang yang diam-diam sudah menjadi kekasih anaknya itu. Toru tersenyum dan berlalu menuju arah Taman Amagahara. Di kepalanya masih terbayang-bayang momen yang tak terlupakan itu, terutama ekspresi wajah Rin_-chan_ saat Toru melancarkan aksinya. Ia berpikir aksinya itu tak akan cukup sampai di situ. Mungkin di momen selanjutnya ia akan melakukannya kembali…

*to be continued*

_Konnichiwa minnaaaa_! (\^o^/). Bermula dari _iseng-iseng berhadiah_ membuat fanfict pertamaku tentang idolaku, ONE OK ROCK, terutama tentang Toru sang gitaris idamanku (XD), _yokatta_ ternyata bisa tamat dengan ending yang baik (menurutku)( :p). _Gomen ne_ kalau ceritanya agak aneh dengan penggambaran _adegan_ yang mungkin terlalu eksplisit hehehe. Ku harap kalian tetap menikmati ceritanya (^_^). Setelah ini ada kemungkinan aku akan membuat sekuelnya dengan judul dan setting yang berbeda, dan Ayano Rin akan tetap menjadi kekasih Toru Yamashita hehehe (:D).


End file.
